Various absorbent articles configured to be arranged adjacent the body to absorb body fluids such as menses, urine and the like are well known. With respect to feminine hygiene, napkins and liners have been developed for external use about the pudendal region of a female.
Securement of a sanitary napkin or liner during use is normally accomplished by attaching the sanitary garment by pressure sensitive adhesive to the wearer's undergarment. Napkins having wings or flaps that fold over the edges of the garment and are attached to the underside of the garment using an adhesive are also known.
The prior art also teaches sanitary protection articles that are intended to be secured directly to the body by an adhesive arranged on a body-facing surface of the article. For example, GB2284767A purports to disclose an absorbent article including an absorbent and an adhesive arranged adjacent the absorbent, the adhesive being designed to contact the wearer's body during use.
A problem with body attachable sanitary articles of the type discussed above is that they must adhere securely to the body during use yet at the same time be selectively detachable from the skin without causing pain to the user. Attempts have been in the prior art to solve this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,620,143 and 6,213,993 purport to disclose body-attachable sanitary napkins including adhesives that permit the napkin to be comfortably worn and removed with little or no pain to the wearer. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,189 purports to disclose a substrate and adhesive combination that provides secure attachment and is pleasing to the skin upon application, yet causes no discomfort upon removal.
Despite the above described efforts, there is still a need for body attachable absorbent articles that remain securely attached to the body during use yet at the same time permit the user to selectively attach and remove the article with little or no pain.